Tourniquet
by MeridellKnight
Summary: A tourniquet can stop the bleeding, but not the pain.Can Magax find a Tourniquet to soothe his bleeding soul?


**Disclaimer: If I owned Neopets, I wouldn't be writing this:o. **

"Hmph."

The moon shined through the dark night, illuminating the features of the Wocky's face. She was White, had dark eyes and black hair, and looked to be in her early twenties. Her black dress was torn in some places, and appeared to be a tad too large. A well beaten, faded pack lay slung across her shoulders. Magax folded his arms across his chest and turned away from her.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say," he snapped, "But call me Magax. Everyone does."

"Magax..." She repeated slowly. "So... you're real..." She almost gasped.

"What did you expect? So, I've become some childish faerie tale?" He snapped, facing her. "Well, as you can see, I'm real." He paused. "What are you doing in my cemetery anyways?"

"Oh... I'm err, well, I came to ask you a favor, but er..."

"A favor? What the hell do you mean? I just don't go around helping people who ask me for help." Not that anyone has asked, he noted silently. She acted as though she didn't hear. She was studying two nearby tombstones.

"_Sira and Garen_." She ran her paws over the tombstone, reading the inscription aloud, a slight catch in her voice. "_Died the 7th day of Running, 78 A.N. Loving friends and parents_." She stopped reading. "Poor child. Both of his parents died on the same day."

"Yeah, well that 'poor child' doesn't need your pity." Magax was floating above the tombstone, looking down on the girl. She didn't seem to comprehend his statement. "_My_ parents. Killed by Hubrid Nox."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." He retorted, floating away. Suddenly he stopped. "What's your name, kid?"

"Tourniquet. Nickname is Tor. And don't call me a kid."

"Tourniquet... you need to get home. Don't you understand that it's dangerous here?"

"I know, but I need to ask your help," she said, standing up and brushing off her dress. "Magax... he has returned."

Magax's ears perked up. "You cannot mean..."

"Him... Hubrid Nox." She said slowly, as if his name was difficult to get out of her lips, "He's back. He came back to get revenge on my village for helping fight him... Hungsmeade is the only town to settle near the Haunted Woods." She stopped, noting Magax's expression. "But, of course... as I knew that you, well, know him..."

"I don't know him. I knew him once, but no more. He's a vile creature that deserves nothing but damnation. _I'm nothing like him,_" he added darkly. Tor's smile faded.

"All right then, I'll be on my-" She leaned over to examine another tombstone, and accidentally dropped her pack, slipping it's contents. Tor flushed red and hurried to pick up it's contents. Magax dropped down to help her pick up her things, then froze.

He could see every detail of her chest.

Magax tore his eyes away from her, then looked back again to her. She was wearing a white bra with gray streaks...

He tried to look away and help her retrieve her things. Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. A faded photograph. He picked it up, studying it. It was a picture of, apparently, a younger version of Tor and an even younger boy, who appeared to be around three or four.

"Shilen. He was my, well, sort of adopted brother." Tor reached out and took back the photo, placing it gingerly into her pack. "I took care of him for a long while. That it, until... He got him." She got to her feet, and headed out of the cemetery.

"Wait." Magax put his paw on her shoulder. He actually smiled, a kind of embarrassed-but-hopeful smile. "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ help you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sharon: Well, this is the first chappeh! How do you like it, Bob?**

**Bob: IT SUCKED EGGS! **

**Sharon: Well what do you expect? Magax Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! **

**Bob: YAY! -drools over Fleur-**

**Sharon: Shut up, you freakin stick figure! -gets out machine gun-**

**Bob: BLOODY MURDER!**

**Sharon: Good Idea... Muahahahaha...**


End file.
